perdoname
by Daphnesama001
Summary: natsuki era la tipica chica popular y rebelde de la escuela,shizuru una chica introvertida y muy casta poco socialbe pero muy buena y noble,2 personalidades completamente opuestas ¿que sucedera? basada en "a walk to remember" adaptacion al shizXnat n n
1. Chapter 1

´´PERDONAME´´

AUTORA: Daphne sama

CAPITULO 1

_Era una mañana mas en la academia fuka, todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, incluyendo a Natsuki._

_Ella estaba sentada en su asiento mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, estaba muy distraída pensando sabrá dios en que, mientras la maestra daba clase a los de más alumnos que si estaban atentos_

-entonces, según la teoría de Aristóteles un antiguo filosofo griego que como todos sabemos fue.-_en ese momento es interrumpida por los alumnos.-_maestra, ya van a tocar!!!.-esta bien, esta bien, seré mas rápida, ejem, bueno, ahora, quien me puede explicar lo que quiso decir este filosofo en lo que dice la pagina 42 de su libro en el segundo párrafo?...mmm…nadie???...esta bien, yo escogeré a alguien, ¡¡kuga-san¡¡ .-grito la maestra muy fuerte ,pero natsuki seguía mirando ala ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.-¡kuga-san! Que no me oyes!-cuando grito eso la maestra, nao, quien se encontraba detrás de natsuki le hablo disimuladamente.-natsuki, te habla la maestra, heyy, natsukii.-eh?.-contesto natsuki.-ahhh sii que pasa maestra?¡.-kuga san,¡debes poner mas atención, estoy explicando y tu…estas en saturno!, esto sale en el examen que viene así que es muy importante que se lo sepan!...entiendes??...kuga?.. te decía, tradúceme el párrafo 2 de la página 42 por favor.

-q…que?!-anda! tradúcelo… -maestra…

-kuga-san, ¿a que vienes ala escuela?, esta no es la primera vez que haces esto, siempre es igual contigo, al menos en mi clase, debes esforzarte mas !!!. .necesitas ayuda…saliendo de clases te quedas…te llevare ala sala del consejo de estudiantes para ver si alguien te puede ayudar con tu conducta.-pe..pp..pero…¡maestra!.-riiiiiiiiing.-todos, ya sonó la campana del almuerzo ,pueden salir!

.-natsuki permaneció unos momentos de pie en su lugar mientras todos iban saliendo, estaba algo molesta por lo que había pasado, ya que era una persona demasiado especial ,no le agradaba que le llamaran la atención, creía que podía hacer lo que le plazca, en su rostro se notaba su angustia y coraje…-natsuki kuga!!...que pasa contigo??? Amiga, te compadezco….-dijo nao acercándose a ella.-tienes que ponerte las pilas o de lo contrario uyyyy…el consejo estudiantil…quien sabe que te puedan hacer ahí…-nao!,nolo puedo evitar, en clases me aburro mucho!,y esta materia en especial es patética!.-sabes?, la maestra desde hace tiempo que noto tu conducta y ha estado preocupada por ti.-ah si?, y tu como sabes eso?.-por que ella me pregunto la otra vez que si tenias problemas en tu casa o algo así..en fin..yo le dije que no sabia…-mmm.-bueno ya!, salgamos los chicos nos están esperando..-vamos.-dijo natsuki.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, se encontraron a takeda, un buen amigo de ambas, pero el estaba enamorado de natsuki.

-hola chicas!! –mira natsuki, es takeda, heyy!!.-dijo amistosamente nao.

-hola chicas, vine a buscarles por que los de mas les estaban esperando en el lugar de siempre, pero como ya tiene mucho rato que timbraron y no venían les vine a buscar.

-oye y por que tanta urgencia por buscarnos, sucede algo?.-dijo nao

-no, no, bueno…si, pero no es nada malo, al parecer los demás están organizando una fiesta para esta noche

-ahh, me lo imagine-dijo natsuki

-oigan, saben la ultima??-pregunto takeda

-no, cual es? es bueno..o malo.-dijo natsuki

-mmm, pues…es…malo creo, jaja, es que cambiaron al presidente del consejo de estudiantes

Reito esta furioso por que lo suplieron y el quedo como vise-presidente. pero además de eso ,hay rumores de que ahora el presidente es una mujer, aun no la ha visto ninguno de nosotros pero…tal vez sea muy hermosa!!Muero por conocerla!

-me imagino que si ha de ser bonita, por algo reito fue bajado no?-dijo nao

-puede ser…-dijo natsuki

-ahí están los de mas .-dijo takeda acercándose Alos demás chicos que estaban sentados justo en la fuente central del patio*nota*un lugar VIP es decir, para los mas populares de la escuela*

-hola chicos!!-dijeron las 2 chicas

-hola!!que hay??

-que pasa, hay planes para esta noche??-pregunto nao

-algo así nos dijo takeda-pregunto natsuki

-pues en eso estamos, midori esta ofreciendo su casa , ella esta invitando gente por eso no la vez aquí, y sabes como es midori-dijo mai

-uyyy reito san, luces enfadado….-dijo nao en son de burla por que ya sabia la razón de la molestia de reito

-jajaja, siii, supongo que takeda ya les contó la ultima! Reito fue suplantado en su posición de presidente por una chica!...ummm…aunque si es linda yo estoy de acuerdo jaja-dijo riendo tate.

-eso no es bueno para mi, mi popularidad descenderá!!!

-tranquilo reito, al menos te quedaste como vicepresidente, y lo popular con las chicas nadie te lo quita…-dijo natsuki

-saben? yo tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quien es esa chica, la maestra de mi clase dijo que estaría en nuestra clase, y nos dio algunas referencias de ella, se que fue transferida de Kyoto ,y que tiene dinero, solo eso.

-mmm…son buenas referencias…

-oigan chicos!-dijo tate.-miren ahí!!! Apuesto que esa chica es el sueño dorado de cualquier chico!!jajaja!

-uuyy viste como mi abuelita!-dijo takeda

-chicos no sean tan crueles con esa pobre chica..-dijo mai llamándoles la atención.-pero..no la había visto antes ¿Quién será?

-miren viene para acá…-dijo reito- jejeje…miren esto…

La chica iba pasando cerca de ellos cuando reito le hablo…

-hola nena!-alo que la chica volteo aver-lindo sweater

-aa. .arigatou ejejeje…-dijo ella inclinándose en saludo, miro a todos los integrantes de ese grupo ,todos lucían bien, tanto chicos como chicas, eran muy guapos físicamente pero hubo alguien que a ella le llamo la atención…

Natsuki estaba volteada viendo para otro lado y sintió que era observada, miro de reojo ala chica y dijo

-oye!!que tanto me vez, tengo changos en la cara o que?!!-dijo irritada.

-dii.. disculpe-y se fue corriendo

-jajajaj…que fue eso???como se atrevió a quedarse! jaja-dijo tate- kuga, estuviste genial!

-"lindo sweater"-dijo takeda en son de burla-reito, eres grande..jajaja

-ashh…como que esa niña necesita arreglarse un poco mas, no les parece??-pregunto nao.

-tendría que operarse para quedar bien jajaj

-¡yuiichi, ya basta!-le dijo mai algo molesta al chico-pobre chica déjenla ya…-ay mai ,tu como siempre, la defensora de los nerds…-dijo natsuki-aaaahhh nooo!!!,están apunto de tocar y después de clases…tengo que ir al consejo de estudiantes….

-oye!!-grito reito-entonces tu serás la primera en conocer a mi suplente, por favor, luego me cuentas como es esta bien?-sii,como digas…ahora me voy, a que hora la fiesta entonces??

-nosotros te avisamos de lo que diga midori.-esta bien, vamos nao!! ...continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne sama

CAPITULO 2

-rayos!,como son ellos , de veras, pobre chica, jaja, ella no se tiene la culpa de ser…mmm…como es, pero si necesita un cambio de imagen, tal vez asi luzca mejor,por cierto natsuki ,¿te diste cuenta de cómo te miro esa chica?

-ah…si, no me lo recuerdes por favor, es bastante desagradable.-en ese momento natsuki recordó la escena de la chica mirándole fijamente.

ummm, aquí hay gato encerrado jeje

nao!!, no juegues asi, me irritas…jajaja, se lo que piensas, pero, ni ahora ni en mil años así que quítate esas ideas malas de la cabeza, tanta basura puede matar la unica neurona que queda viva en tu cerebro!

Natsukiiii !!! .-en eso estaban cuando la maestra les llamo la atención.- chicas por favor entren al aula por que las clases ya van a comenzar de acuerdo???, natsuki kuga tu te quedas hasta después de clases tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo recuerdas? vamos a buscarte un buen castigo señorita.-ante este comentario, nao no puedo contener la risa.-señorita yuuki por favor entre al aula.-dijo la maestra en un tono serio.

Maestra por que es tan cruel conmigo??.-pregunto natsuki

¿ tu por que crees , kuga san??

Yaa, esta bien, me quedare, no hay remedio.

Chicos continuemos con la clase.- dijo la maestra acercándose a su escritorio.

Rayos… me sorprende la suerte tan mala que tengo .- pensaba natsuki dentro de si mientras permanecía en su asiento, fingiendo estar prestando atención ala clase, en eso suena su celular.

Natsuki, ya esta confirmado, hoy en la noche va a ser la fiesta, será en casa de midori y comienza alas 8 de la noche, te vemos ahí ok? Se puntual, 1 bso. Mai.

Lo que me faltaba, seguramente cuando mama se entere de esto se va a poner furiosa y no me va a dejar salir en un mes en verdad mi vida es un asco, no habrá forma de que me deje ir a esa fiesta

Natsukiii….- dijo una voz detrás de ella muy despacito.- natsukii.- que pasa nao?

Ya te dijo mai? A mi me acaba de avisar acerca de la fiesta…- si, me envió un mensaje hace unos momentos..- iras ??.- no lo se aun…seguramente esos tíos del consejo estudiantil le avisaran a mi mama y me va a castigar no me va a dejar ir, ya la conoces, como es de estricta.-tu crees??puedo hablar con ella si quieres…-no!, gracias nao, yo me las ingeniare para poder salir , pero de que voy a esa fiesta, voy.

Mientas natsuki y nao estaban en clase, reito, quien ahora fue nombrado vicepresidente estaba furioso en su respectiva clase cuando…

tok tok tok,-tocan la puerta-

eh?.- dice la maestra.- pasee!!

Buen día maestra, disculpe las molestias, pero necesito robarle unos minutos a kanzaki reito san, es posible que me pueda acompañar?? Es que es sobre un asunto del consejo estudiantil.

Ah si, claro señorita kikukawa ahora mismo lo llamo, kanzaki reito!! Puede salir, vaya con la señorita.

Compermiso maestra.-dijo reito y procede a salir del salón.

Yukino san, que es lo que pasa? De que se trata todo este jaleo? Para que me hayan mandado sacar de mis clases tiene que ser sin duda algo de suma importancia.

No lo se reito san, tanto asi como de suma importancia no lo es, fue una petición del presidente nuevo, haruka chan me ha pedido que te llamara por que necesitaban hablar contigo, creo que hoy mismo hacen su primer trabajo juntos.

Ah si??...no me digas… esto se va a poner interesante…el nuevo presidente..es mujer??

Por que la pregunta? umm….- pregunto yukino

Simple curiosidad.- afirmó reito

Reito san, perdone mi indiscreción pero conociendolo…

No te preocupes yukino, se lo que estas pensando, pero me lo merezco por que admito ser como soy por eso me lo dices

Y dime, tu como vas con haruka?

Re..reito san!!!-dijo la chica sonrojándose

Ya te confesaste? jaja, disculpame solo bromeaba

Vaya bromitas!.- dijo yukino.- ya llegamos

Tok tok.-toco la puerta yukino para después encontrarse con haruka quien abrió esta y luego se escucho una voz alo lejos proveniente de adentro que decía

Pasen, les estábamos esperando, en especial a usted, kanzaki reito san.

Con permi.- sus palabras mueren al ver ala chica que estaba en el escritorio principal esperando y tomando tranquilamente una taza de te ,sus ojos de reito se abrieron como platos al ver a aquella chica quien hablaba con tal peculiaridad con un lindo acento cantadito digno de gente proveniente de las tierras de Kyoto, pero, no todo en ella era perfección…

Tome asiento, kanzaki san.- dijo la chica

Que??!!.-pensó el chico.-, esta chica es la nueva presidente de la fuka??ella??!

…es un insulto, ella es… mi reemplazo??!

-kanzaki san, pasa algo??.-pregunto ella-

- no ….no, no es nada…etoo

-shizuru…shizuru fujino…este… ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿no es asi?

- ehh???,si…supongo que si.

- reito san, es un gusto conocerte ya hablar contigo de frente, encantada…

- el gusto es mio, fujino-san…y a que se debe que me halla llamado??

-ahh es que, quería conocerte y presentarme de frente pero además de eso, el día de hoy fue reportado el caso de una joven de segundo grado, creo que su nombre es kuga natsuki.

- natsuki??.- exclamo el chico sorprendido.-

-si, natsuki, la conoces??

-si claro que la conozco, somos amigos de años, pero que pasa con ella?

- no lo se muy bien, la maestra solo me dijo que su conducta no es muy buena, que llega tarde ala escuela, no hace sus tareas, y no presta atención alas clases, lo suficiente como para mandarla al consejo de estudiantes no crees??

-sii…creo que si..y entonces natsuki vendrá no?

-si, el día de hoy después de clases estará retenida aquí, su caso queda en nuestras manos, volver a esa chica una excelente alumna , y, que dices? Quieres cooperar con esa tarea?

- juntos??.-pregunto el.

- claro, así será mas fácil.

- olvídalo, no, no deseo ayudarte, ahora tu eres la presidente de consejo estudiantil, la alumna modelo de este colegio, me suplantaron por ti lo que quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente buena como para este tipo de casos, asi que, es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu eficiencia, no cuentes conmigo, me retiro, compermiso.

La chica se quedo súper sorprendida al escuchar tales palabras salir de los labios de reito a leguas se notaba que no le caía nada bien

pero que rayos le pasa?.- pensó shizuru dentro de si- no hay remedio, era de esperarse esa reacción de su parte, en fin, ahora tendré que hacer esto sola. Natsuki kuga…quien será esa chica???.-ara , ya tocaron el timbre. Le llamare a papa para que no se preocupe por mi, ya que me tengo que quedar aquí hasta tarde por el caso de esa chica.

Fujino fujino fujino…shizuru san!.-dijo yukino- te toca de algo el reverendo makoto fujino??

Ah, si , es mi padre, por que??

Aaaahh!, que sorpresa! Por que yo me llevo muy bien con el reverendo y siempre voi ala misa y lo veo, pero nunca me imagine que seas su hija

Si, lo soy, papa es un muy buen hombre

Si, era de esperarse que tenga una hija como tu, eres perfecta en sentido moral.

Gracias por el comentario kikukawa-san pero no es para tanto, la verdad, por una parte es duro la manera en como me trata la gente, mayormente en la escuela, por mi manera de vestir ,para ellos es extraño, y, siempre me molestan diciendo que soy una monja por que siempre ando con mi Biblia en la mano ,por una parte gracias a esas burlas me he esforzado por sobresalir en otras cosas, por eso me postule como candidata ala presidencia de esta escuela y gracias a dios lo logre.

Eres una persona muy culta fujino san…

Gracias….-se puede???-grito alguien desde afuera.

Nekonome sensei, pase, que sucede?.-pregunto shizuru.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

"PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne-sama

CAPITULO 3

-¿que pasa hombre? Andas de un muy mal genio el día de hoy.- le pregunto tate a reito

-¡¿Qué se ha creído esa tía?!...trabajar juntos?...,¡bah!, no me humillaría de esa manera

- oye de que estas hablando, no te entiendo, explícame por favor.- dijo tate

- la presidente de consejo de estudiantes, si resulto ser una mujer, pero a que no adivinan quien es…

-¿Quién es?.- preguntaron los otros chicos

- nada mas y nada menos que la tal: Shizuru Fujino, la chica que viste como la virgen María.

- ¿la tia ala cual nos gusta mucho molestar?- dijo takeda.

- esa mera, se cree la mujer prefecta se da sus aires de grande y altiva pero a mi eso no me importa, no es mas que una pobre diabla sin suerte eso es todo.

-mmm… haz lo que quieras Reito, adelantémonos como dijeron las chicas, pero, antes vamos por Kuga, veremos si esta en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Entonces los chicos se dirigieron ala sala del consejo estudiantil, y se encontraron nada mas con Yukino a quien le preguntaron por natsuki y esta les respondió que se encontraba en el taller de astrología, y no les quedo mas remedio que ir para allá en busca de su amiga. los chicos eran los únicos que sabían algo acerca de natsuki y mai, fueron pareja un tiempo atrás, esto lo llevaban en secreto…

Shizuru estaba dando clases a los chicos del taller mientras que natsuki de mala gana limpiaba el lugar…

¿ven esto de aquí? Tal vez no lo entiendan pero, es algo muy interesante.-decía Shizuru mientras sostenía con ambas manos un pedazo de papel un poco extraño.- chicos, esto que ven aquí es…

un mapa de las estrellas.- es interrumpida por natsuki, al escuchar esto Shizuru solo voltea a ver a natsuki y con la cabeza hace un gesto de "respuesta correcta"

en efecto, esto es un mapa de las estrellas, para poder localizar estrellas a simple vista, pueden verse mirando hacia el este, justo a partir de este punto…

en ese momento entran al salón los amigos de natsuki

- Jajaja, estoy seguro de que también vez Ángeles volando.- menciono Reito en un tono obvio de burla hacia ella, y comenzó a reír junto con los de mas.

de hecho, pueden pasar cosas bastante milagrosas…Einstein decía que mientras mas estudiaba el universo, mas creía en la existencia de un ser superior.-comento la castaña.

Si de veras existe un ser superior entonces dime,¿ por que no te compra una minifalda o algo?

Por que…esta muy ocupado buscándote un cerebro.- contesto ella.

¡ ohhhh! Tocado amigo!.- se burlaba Tate de Reito.

Ríete es una broma, dijo Takeda.

Natsuki deja esta estupidez y vamonos.- le dijo Reito ala peliazul.

No, no puedo irme, lo siento.

Yukariko sensei ya se ha ido, hagamos algo vamos!

Creo que esto de ayudante comunitaria te esta afectando kuga .- dijo tate

Jaja, ni de juego digas eso!

Mientras Shizuru miraba como siempre la escena alo lejos , parecía llamarle mucho la atención el comportamiento de natsuki, o se comportaba así con ella simplemente por que tenia que lograr convertirla en una persona mejor y para eso necesitaba ver sus mejorías. En la noche natsuki asistió ala fiesta ala que tanto quería ir no sin antes discutir con su madre, ya que esta no la quería dejar salir.

mama me voy , tengo un compromiso hoy…

y te vas sin siquiera pedirme permiso? Tu nada mas avisas y te vas, por lo menos toma en cuenta mi presencia natsuki , soy tu madre además tu todavía no eres mayor de edad como para decidir que hacer o no por ti sola, así que por esta simple falta, no te voy a dejar ir a esa fiesta señorita. .- dijo saeko algo enojada al ver la actitud de su hija.

Pues yo no te voy a rogar, simplemente me voi ¿me oyes?, esto no quería, que empieces con tus sermones de siempre… ay te vez.- dijo saliendo de la casa sin voltear a ver a su madre.

¡ natsuki, espera, aun no he terminado contigo, natsuki, veras lo que te espera cuando regreses señorita!.- dijo saeko gritando a pesar que natsuki ya se había ido.

Rayos mama, cuando vas a dejarme hacer lo que me plazca! .- pensaba natsuki mientras conducía su moto apresuradamente para llegar a aquella fiesta.

Cuando llego para allá se encontró con todos sus amigos: reito, yuiichi, mai, y nao. Se paso toda la noche ahí con todos sus amigos bailando, conversando y bebiendo, como era de costumbre en sus fiestas. Cuando termino la fiesta, al ver que mai no tenía como irse, se ofreció a darle el aventón en su moto.

listo señorita, hogar dulce hogar, llegamos.

Gracias por traerme natsuki, me sacaste de un apuro muy grande, aunque, ya me había des acostumbrado a andar en moto, sin embargo, en este momento recordé los viejos tiempos…- dijo la pelirroja.

Aja

Oye por cierto… mis padres no están en casa, quieres… ¿pasar?

No, lo siento, tengo que irme ya es tarde, mama estará furiosa.

Natsuki, mientes, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que tu madre diga o deje de decir…

Es verdad, mai, nada ha cambiado, el hecho de que me haya ofrecido a traerte no significa que vayamos a volver.

¿¿Hablas en serio??... yo creía que…

Se acabo.

¿Para siempre?

Ante esta pregunta, natsuki simplemente ignoro ala chica volteando aver para otro lado, dándole a entender a mai que ya no quería nada con ella, la pelirroja se bajo de la moto molesta, se quito el casco que llevaba en la cabeza, se lo aventó a natsuki fuertemente y se fue. Natsuki solo suspiro arranco su moto y se marcho.

Al día siguiente natsuki amanecía en su casa

buenos días natsuki, natsuki?, despierta

Natsuki con molestia abrió los ojos poco a poco por que los rayos ligeros del sol le lastimaban la vista.

¡arriba, arriba, arriba!

Mama, es sábado…no hay clases

Hija lamento darte esta noticia, pero me llamaron hace un rato de tu escuela, y me dijeron que te necesitaban para unas tareas matutinas en la escuela, según me dijeron, tutoría para alumnos menores.

¡¿Qué?! .- exclamo natsuki levantándose de su cama.- mama, tu te estas vengando de mi por irme sin permiso anoche verdad? Debes estar bromeando.

Para nada hija, esto es enserio…yo te tenia preparado otro castigo mucho peor, pero creo que te lo quitare por que esto es suficiente para hacerte sufrir.

¡rayos!.- grito la chica para después levantarse y dirigirse ala escuela de muy mala gana. Por ser fin de semana la chica decidió llevar su moto ala que tanto amaba, como medio de transporte, pero al llegar se encontró con yukariko sensei

Vaya, así que si decidiste venir…aun que mmm, si sabes que las motos están prohibidas en la escuela, ¿no? Kuga?

¡Uresai!, hoy es fin de semana por eso decidí traerla

Mmm…esta bien, no me regañes, vayamos ala sala de tutoría, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y esa no es forma de contestarle ni aun mayor ni un sensei.

¿Por qué no me dijo que tambien tenia que hacer esto?.- pregunto la chica mirando enojada a la maestra,la cual le contesto de una manera muy estricta y algo enojada.

Por que fue algo que la directora Mashiro me sugirió al saber acerca de tu caso cuando se lo platique, la vi esta mañana y me dijo que esto estaría bien, y decidí hacer caso a su recomendación, ¿Por qué? ¿no lo quieres hacer?...sin embargo, lamento decepcionarte por que…lo tienes que hacer… - dijo la maestra a natsuki quien no lo tomo de buena manera sino todo lo contrario, con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió ir forzada a hacer ese trabajo que se le había encomendado.

¡maldición!... primero toda esa bobada de ayudar a limpiar la escuela después de clases, y cuando pensaba que por lo menos mis fines de semana los iba a tener libres…me salen con esta tontería…

Natsuki iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar ala sala de tutoría y vio que la escuela estaba totalmente vacía, no estaba ninguno de sus amigos ,y pensaba en la mala suerte que tenia ella al tener que estar ahí los sábados por la mañana. Ya en la sala de tutoría…

intentémoslo otra vez,¿Qué cuadro es el equilátero?.- preguntaba natsuki ala chica ala cual estaba ayudando a entender unas tareas de matemáticas en las cuales tenia problemas. ¿este? O el otro…¿tu que crees?

Lo que yo creo es…¡ que es una bobada! .- dijo la chica molesta parándose de su asiento, al decir esto ruidosamente, shizuru quien estaba detrás ayudando aun alumno, volteo a ver sorprendida a natsuki

Ya somos dos… - dijo para si misma la peliazul.

Este incidente llamo mucho la atención de shizuru, ya habia pensado en acercarse a natsuki para darle ánimos o quizás hablar con ella o por lo menos intentarlo. Mas tarde, natsuki al no poder ir ala escuela en su motocicleta, tubo que regresar a su casa en tren, shizuru iba en el mismo tren que ella, estaba sentada al otro extremo, y natsuki viajaba escuchando música en su i-pod a todo volumen, shizuru la volteo a ver y decidio acercarse a ella, ya que tal vez esta podia ser una oportunidad fuera de las actividades escolares para conversar con ella, así que se sentó a su lado.

hola .- dijo una animada shizuru a natsuki quien estaba asu lado, a pesar de notar que ella difícilmente le escucharía por el volumen tan alto en el que estaba escuchando su musica que aunque llevaba audifonos , shizuru claramente podia escuchar.

Emmm… ¿quieres un numero para la rifa? Reuniré dinero y comprare material nuevo para los talleres de los cuales estoy a cargo como el de astrología y el de te.

No – dijo natsuki cortantemente y volteo a ver para otro lado.

Vi lo que te paso con esa chica, ala que ayudabas, se que resulta algo complicado pero, tal vez si pudieras darle otro enfoque…

Ante este comentario natsuki nisiquiera volteo aver a shizuru e hizo como si no hubiece dicho nada. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el silencio fue roto por la carmesí.

¿haz pensado en unirte a algun club? Se que van a abrir uno de baile, eso se me hace muy interesante .- todo parecia indicar que shizuru hablaba con el viento ya que natsuki actuaba indiferente.

Creo que eso es un no…- le dijo ala peliazul-

Sino te gusta ese, por que no intentas unirte al de teatro, eso seria…

¡¿este es tu modo de entablar conversación?! .- interrumpió natsuki..- si es asi creo que debes practicar mucho mas, y para que lo sepas, no, no quiero unirme a ningún estupido club ¿contenta?

Deberias cambiar tu manera de pensar, eso te ayudaria a…

Ahh ¿si, como lo sabes, lo leíste de tu maravillosa Biblia?.-dijo natsuki mirando aver la Biblia que llevaba entre las manos shizuru

La chica viendo su propia Biblia un poco avergonzada dijo

Supongo que crees conocerme ¿verdad?

Y te conozco, muy bien, te llamas shizuru fujino , tienes 18 años , estas en ultimo de prepa o sea que pronto te graduaras, fuiste transferida hace poco de una región pequeña de Japón: Kyoto, tu padre es el reverendo makoto fujino, desde que fuiste transferida te nombraron presidente del consejo de estudiantes, siempre almuerzas en la mesa 7 que no es precisamente la de los rechazados, sino la del exilio voluntario. Llevas siempre el mismo sweater, andas siempre mirándote los pies como si le temieras alos de mas, y lo que te divierte son tus labores como presidente, ser totora los sábados por la mañana, tomar te, y el club de las estrellas y planetas. ¿Qué te parece?

bastante predecible, nada que no haya oído antes.- respondió la castaña.

¿ no te importa lo que piensen de ti?

No..- respondió y regreso a su asiento.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Es bastante extraña…- pensaba natsuki mientras veía ala castaña alejarse….

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

"PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne (theprincess_ofthe_)

CAPITULO 4

Natsuki iba llegando a su casa cuando entrando se encontró con su madre, quien estaba sentada leyendo un diario en la sala.

Hija, llamaron de nuevo del consejo de estudiantes de tu escuela,te estaban buscando pero les dije que aun no habías llegado.

¿ah si? Y ahora, que querían?

Pues me llamaron según para avisarte de que mañana acudas a una junta del club de teatro , solo eso,asi que ya sabes, tendras que ir a esa junta señorita

¡¡¡Pero mañana es domingoooo!!! .- dijo la peliazul en forma de reclamo.

Lo siento mucho hija pero tienes que hacer lo que te ordenan en la escuela, tienes que obedecer.

No me queda otra opción…

Al dia siguiente iba caminando por la calle encaminándose ala escuela de muy mal humor cuando se encontró a nao , quien iba en su carro, un porsche rojo deportivo.

Natsuki, ¿que haces levantada tan temprano en domingo?.- pregunto la pelirroja

No te burles, tengo que ir ala escuela según que para asistir en una junta del taller de teatro.

¿¡en serio?! Entonces…¿actuaras?

Noo, como vas a creerlo…yo,¿actuar? Jajaja, ni de chiste!

Ummm…será??

Piensa lo que quieras.

Bueno bueno, quieres que te alcance?

Mmm, vamos, obvio no pienso caminar.

La chica se subió al carro de su amiga y se fueron ala escuela.

-mmm, ayer mai estaba muy enojada, no se que habran hablado pero no se notaba nada contenta eh?

- si??..pues es muy su problema.

- de lo que te estas perdiendooo, mas el cuerpo que tiene..¿que no te gustan asi?

- ¡uresai! Ayer le deje muy claro que ya no quería nada con ella, que ya todo pasado.

- oye , oye, pero, yo me muero por verte actuar maquillada y todo jaja, era una noche inolvidable.

- te dije que no te burlaras. bueno ,recógeme en una hora ¿si?

- esta bien, salúdame ala maestra, jajaja.

- ¡backa! .- exclamo natsuki para después ir ala clase pendiente.

En el salón…

- Este año el festival de primavera estará lleno de pasión y de humeantes armas,el dialogo de la obra lo ha escrito nuestra muy querida yukino san, y la música y letra corre a cargo de shizuru fujino, cuenta la historia de un hombre que durante la época media se enamora de varias chicas, pero suele meterse en diversos problemas,un típico don juan que al final sufre por el amor de una sola mujer.

Señorita kuga…asi que vino, bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, pase por favor y siéntese.- dijo la maestra a natsuki.

Bien, el reparto es el siguiente: shizuru interpretara a luccia, una misteriosa cantante, yukino será caroline,y natsuki, tu seras tommy carton.

Eh? Vera..yonia pensado actuar,además es papel de chico!

Si pero por falta de chicos, hemos decidido darle el papel, siento que el personaje va con su personalidad.

¡Demonios!

¡señorita kuga¡

Perdone

Ensayemos.

¿Cuándo lo supiste tom?

Saber que

Que estábamos enamorados

¿enamorados? Eh… muñeca,creeme,es mejor que no te enamores de un tipo como yo

Demasiado tarde tom,lo vivo,lo bebo, tu amor…

Yo…se que estoy oliendo preciosa pero si esto es amor.- fue interrumpida.

¿kuga sanhace mal a propósito?.- pregunto la maestra

Yo bueno…me sale natural.

Jajajaja .- todos rieron ante este comentario de natsuki.

Bien, con esto pasemos al final.

Ala hora de la salida natsuki estaba parada esperando a nao que la vaya a buscar.

Maldita, sabia que no iba avenir… me las va apagar.

Shizuru se asoma lentamente por detrás

¿Tanto te costaría intentarlo?

Soy demasiado joven para morir…

Va! No te importan las clases ni la graduación, pero vienes ala escuela por que eres popular, no quieres destacar en nada mas. comento la carmesí.

Bastante predecible.- dijo natsuki.

¿no quieres que te acerque atu casa? Traigo carro

No gracias, espero a alguien.- respondió natsuki muy cortante ante esto shizuru se dio la media vuelta y se fue asu auto,espero unos cinco minutos antes de arrancar y cuando estaba apunto de irse, natsuki la alcanzo.

¿sigue en pie la oferta?- pregunto

Claro,sube. Natsuki subió al auto.-el cinturón.- le dijo la carmesí, y de mala gana natsuki se lo puso, shizuru encendio el radio en su estación preferida música clásica, enseguida natsuki cambio la estación a rock pesado,shizuru volvió a poner su estación,natsuki la regreso a donde ella quería,una vez mas shizuru la cambio,y de nuevo natsuki puso la estación de rock.

Tu ganas .- dijo shizuru.

Gracias.- contesto natsuki.

Cuarenta y dos.- dijo la castaña.

¿cuarenta y dos?¿Qué quieres decir con eso? .- pregunto

Tratar con una persona con la que no congenie, es ese numero es mi lista de objetivos en la vida.

Ah si?

Si

Que mas?

Pues,hacerme un tatuaje, estar en dos sitios ala vez, ver un milagro, y muchas mas.

Maravilloso jaja. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Te lo diría pero luego tendría que matarte.- dijo shizuru.

En eso pasaron por una gasolinera en donde estaban parados todos sus amigos de natsuki y para que no vean que venia en el mismo carro que shizuru, se inclino, cosa que noto la chica y solo rio en sarcasmo.

Mas tarde natsuki estaba en casa de nao ensayando su dialogo.

Vine a ver si estas preparada, mirame bien pequeña,para lo único que estoy preparado es para criar malvas no para aceptar tus sentimientos.

A muchas les has dicho lo mismo pero yo no caere.

Aquella noche de lluvia que entraste en mi bar,fue una coincidencia?

Las coincidencias no existen cariño, ya sabes que eres el único que puede hacerme cantar.

Ohhh siiii actuare en todas sus obras.- decía nao mientras actuaba una escenana para natsuki.

Si, si natsuki, estaras en tooodas mis obras ahh ahhh sigue así así!!!

¡nao!...no estoy jugando, sabes que debo aprendérmelo para dentro de tres semanas.- dijo la peliazul.

Sabes que no lo haras…

No yo me ofreci a entrar

No niña pero seras tu quien quede en ridículo delante de toda la escuela y la ciudad.

No tengo otra opción¿puedo contar contigo? O no.

Ya sabes que lo hago por fastidiar, la noche de la representación estare ahí, en primera fila.-natsuki sonrio.-con tomates.- concluyo nao –jajjaj

Gracias backa!!.- dijo natsuki

¡natsukiiii, naooo niñas pasen a comer! .- gritaba alo lejos la mama de natsuki

Por la noche natsuki no esu esquina, se le hacia muy difícil aprenderse eso sola, y prácticamente la ayuda de nao era en vano pues solo sabia fastidiarla.

Rayos, como me voi a aprender todo eso en poco tiempo, definitivamente necesito ayuda pero ¿¿de quien??

Al dia siguiente en la escuela cuando timbraron para salir fue en busca de shizuru.

Shizuru!.- grito acercándose a ella.

¿Qué quieres kuga? Desde que nos conocimos nunca has sido la primera en acercarse a saludar.

Necesito que me ayudes

¿kuga natsuki pidiéndome ayuda?

Si…- dijo humillada.

Esta bien

Gracias!!!

Rezare por ti.

¡shizuruu noo oye! .- dijo persiguiéndola.

Nunca le habías pedido ayuda a nadie, ¿tengo razón?

No

Una petición como esta exige que me adores y que te arrastres.

Por favor….-dijo casi en suplica.

Esta bien, pero con una condición,se que te va a sonar raro pero

¿Cual es?

Tienes que prometerme, que…no te enamoraras de mi ok?

Ahhh…jejeje…no hay problema.

Bien , nos veremos después de clase no asistiré amis actividades del consejo de estudiantes por ti eh? Debes sentirte privilegiada.

De acuerdo.

Mas tarde en casa de shizuru, estaba con su padre.

Kuga natsuki vendrá ¿aquí? Es peligrosa, es una persona de mucho cuidado.

Papa, ¿no predicas el perdón? Crei que habíamos acordado que seria yo la que decidiría como emplear mi tiempo y mi vida.

Pero, es alguien en quien no confio.

Tocan la puerta, debe ser ella.

Hola.- dijo natsuki

Hola.- dijo shizuru parada puerta, asi permanecieron unos diez segundos…

Piensas dejarme aquí toda la tarde?.- dijo natsuki

No, jejeje, pasa.

Tengo la obra en la habitación, bajo enseguida, siéntete como en tu casa.

Siii!…ni de loca .- dijo bajando la voz….

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

"PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne (theprincess_ofthe_)

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente natsuki iba llegando a la escuela y se encontró con todos sus amigos, estaban en el lugar de siempre.

hola, que tal .- dijo natsuki

- ¡natsuki! .- dijo reito desde donde estaba.

-Por ahí…

-que pasa ¿todo bien? .- pregunto el chico.-¿ seguimos siendo amigos?

.- si claro!.- respondió la chica.

Natsuki estubo todo el día con sus amigos en la escuela, y por la tarde regreso a casa de shizuru para ensayar su obra, se la pasaban muy bien juntas. Por la noche natsuki regresaba en su motocicleta de un pequeño encuentro con sus amigos, iba pasando por un cementerio y alo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de la castaña, quien iba entrando a el.

-¡ hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- yo deberia preguntarte lo mismo.

- ¿sueles venir sola de noche por el cementerio?

- a veces

- ¿ a donde vas?

- ven a verlo.- le dijo apuntándole al rostro con su linterna.

Natsuki le siguió hacia donde ella se dirigía, hasta que llegaron al lugar.

- vaya, ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿esto? Mi telescopio, lo hice yo misma alos 8 años,es mi tesoro.

-mmm, saturno, que interesante.- comento natsuki mirando por el objeto.

- si, quiero hacer uno mas potente para poder ver el cometa que pasara esta primavera y quien sabe hasta cuando se volverá a ver.

- wooow, es como un milagro, ahora entiendo.

-¿ que es lo que entiendes?.- le pregunto la castaña.

- que te encanten estas cosas.

-¿ estas cosas? También tengo mis creencias…¿ tu no?

- no, hay demasiadas cosas malas en el mundo

- sin sufrimiento no habría compasión.

- si, pero, preguntale a los que sufren…

-shizuru…

- ¿ que sucede?

- tengo una duda , jeje, por favor, no te molestes después de que te haga esta pregunta.

- no te preocupes dime.

-¿ has salido con alguien alguna vez?

-¿ que? ¿yo…este… ¿ por que me preguntas eso?

- simple curiosidad….- dijo con una cara de burla.

- no te contestare eso.

- como quieras, pero lo tomare como un "no", ya es tarde, ¿ quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- no te preocupes por mi, me quedare un rato mas , puedes irte si gustas natsuki-chan.

-como quieras, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la ojiverde para luego retirarse.

- jeje, después de todo, no me caes tan mal natsuki…creo que puedo soportarte…- penso shizuru.-ala mañana siguiente natsuki estaba con todos sus amigos ala hora del receso en un pasillo de la escuela.

- woooow!!!, esto es lo que mas me gusta de la primavera!,¿Dónde esconden esas piernas en el invierno?- dijo Tate.

- ay Yuichi, tuno cambias jaja.- dijo reito mientras abrazaba a nao.

- vaya, miren, por ahí viene la "kaicho-maria".- dijo en son de burla mai.

-si, que la dama protagonista jaja .- se burlo reito.

La chica iba caminando por ahí, pero de detuvo para evidentemente hablar con alguien del grupo de chicos.

- natsuki,¿ nos vemos luego de clases?.- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Natsuki dudo antes de contestar, ya que sus amigos no aceptarían una amistad de ella con shizuru y la burlarían de por vida…

- tal vez…en tus sueños.- dijo y comenzó a reír viendo a sus amigos, shizuru hizo un gesto serio y se retiro.

- jajajaj

- kaicho María ¿ donde dejaste el sweater?- decían burlándose mientras veían como se alejaba,

-¿notaron? Ya trae el uniforme escolar, aunque no se nota mucho el cambio, su falda esta mas larga que la de la tonta de yukino kikukawa, jajaja .- dijo nao.

A natsuki le quedo un pequeño remordimiento por haberse portado asi con shizuru .por la tarde fue a su casa como siempre para ensayar la obra con la puerta

- ¡ venga, shizuru, abre la puerta por favor!

- ¿ que quieres? .- dijo la chica tras abrir la puerta, lucia de mal gesto.

- no estas de buen humor hoy…

- ara, lo notaste…

-esperaba que volviéramos a ensayar juntas…

- ¡ claro!... pero sin que nadie se entere ¿verdad?

- pensé que quizás podría impresionarlos con mis progresos.

- y que fuéramos amigas en secreto?

-¡ exacto!¡ exacto!... me has leido el pensamiento.

- genial!...quizás en tus sueño.

- shizuru,shizuru, no podemos ser amigas

-natsuki, crei haber visto algo en ti,algo bueno, pero estaba equivocada.- dijo y cerro la solo se quedo impresionada por la reacción de la chica, y se fue haciendo rabietas.

- ¡¡¡mierda!!!.- grito al momento que el papa de shizuru salía,

- ¡hey!

- disculpe, reverendo. Dijo y se fue.

Natsuki llego a su casa y empezó a buscar una manera de poderse aprender la obra, ya no le quedaba ninguna alternativa mas que aprenderlo por si sola, no contaba ni con nao, y ahora tampoco con la castaña presidenta del consejo, había sido muy tonta al tratarla de esa manera, entonces comenzó a practicar sola. Ese mismo día estaba ensayando cuando se topo con un libro donde aparecía toda la información de los alumnos destacados en el colegio, y se le ocurrió que tal vez aparecía ahí shizuru, y si, apareció, al parecer natsuki estaba empezando a interesarse por ella, busco su información, ahí aparecía la foto de la chica.

Shizuru fujino, 1990 originaria de kyoto,japon.

Taller: astrologia, te y teatro.

Ambición: ver un milagro.

- shizuru fujino, ¿ que es lo que me esta pasando contigo?, siento que, que te nececito…

- `¡ ! pasa a cenar hija!.- gritaba su madre mientras ella estaba en su recamara.

- ¡ya voy mama!...

Sábado por la mañana, a natsuki le tocaba tutoría, pero al parecer ya se estaba acoplando a sus nuevas tareas escolares.

- ¿sabes la respuesta?.-le pregunto al chico al que ayudaba. seguro que si.

Ella noto que a ese chico le gustaba mucho el baloncesto, siempre andaba con su balón ,entonces se le ocurrió buscar una manera diferente de ayudarlo para que el entendiera, y la encontró, una forma en la cual el estuviera a gusto

- bien, estamos, tu, yo, y la canasta. formamos el ángulo de un triangulo, da un paso hacia la canasta. ¿dirías que formamos el mismo ángulo que antes?

- si.

- ¿seguro?

-si

-¿Qué triangulo formamos?

-un triangulo…¿equilátero?

-si, si bien! ahora un triangulo isósceles.,¡ahh, ya basta, juguemos!!!.- dijo la peliazul.

- shizuru la observaba por la ventana de la sala de tutoria…natsuki lucia diferente,¿estaba logrando al fin cambiarla?. Cuando termino tutoría, shizuru se dirigió ala sala del consejo de estudiantes, y se encontró con la maestra de natsuki.

- hola shizuru san!

- hola sensei, ¿ que sucede?

- vine a felicitarla

-¿felicitarme?a que se debe?

- pues, tanto la directora mashiro sama como yo, nos hemos dado cuenta de algunos progresos en la señorita kuga, cambios de actitud y eso, parece que ha mejorado algo.

- si, eso parece…

- felicidades, lo estamos logrando.

- gracias sensei, pero no tiene por que agradecerme tanto a mi, natsuki se ha esforzado también.

- de todas maneras que bueno. Nos vemos señorita fujino solo eso quería decirle puede seguir con sus labores.

- gracias, adiós sensei.

- pero miren nada mas quien esta aquí…

- kanzaki reito, no tengo humor para lidiar contigo por favor

- ¿ que es lo que pasa contigo fujino? Te noto algo extraña…últimamente…como muy distraída, no has estado cumpliendo muy bien con tus labores.y me han contado por ahí que andas mucho con mi amiga natsuki. andate con cuidado por que hay personas que se pondran muy celosas por ello… tu sabes, ella es popular.

- no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias, por favor, dejame en paz!

Afuera estaba yukino, iba llevando en sus manos una jarra de te ala sala del consejo ya que a shizuru le fascinaba tomar de este.y se encontró a nao.

- kikukawa san, dejame hacer eso por ti…

- pe…pero..fujino san me dijo!

- yo te ayudo ve a hacer otra cosa por ahí, to le entrego eso, al fin y al cabo el vise presidente es mi novio, dejame llevarselo.

- bueno, esta bien.- contesto la chica de anteojos.

Nao entro ala sala…

- ¡ buenos dias mi amor!!! Tenia muchas ganas de verte!...

- hola nao. Asienta la jarra de te justo ahí mira. Sivele un poco a shizuru san.

- enseguida!....- estaba sirviendo cuando.- ahhhh!!!!...

-¡¡¡aaaaaaay!!!!

- nao, debiste tener mas cuidado, mira, le has tirado todo el te encima a la kaicho! Jajaja…

-lo siento jajajaj…creo que deberías irte a tu casa shizuru san

-¿ que pasa con ustedes?¿ acaso me odian? ¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada malo a nadie!!.- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos..- es suficiente, se que lo hicieron a propósito, y si lo que quieres reito san es tu puesto de vuelta, no te preocupes, pensaba devolvértelo, es mas, ahora mismo hablo con la directora para renunciar a el puesto de presidente!!!.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

"PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne sama

CAPITULO 6

"PERDONAME"

-¿ viste eso reito?, jaja, parece que lograste lo que querías.- dijo nao aun riéndose de la actitud de la chica.

- sii, que bien se siente, de vuelta a donde pertenezco jeje.

Shizuru caminaba aun llorando por lo que le habían hecho iba tan rápido que no se fijo hacia donde caminaba, se topo con natsuki.

--¿shizuru,q ue sucede?...estas…¿llorando?¿por que?

-- no creo que sea algo que te incumba kuga

--claro que me debe incumbir!

--ah si? Y ¿Por qué?.- dijo desafiante la castaña.

--Pues por queee, mmm…es muy tu problema si no me quieres decir.

Dijo molesta natsuki mientras se alejaba de la chica siguiendo su camino, shizuru solo volteo a ver como se iba natsuki.

--natsuki…

--esa shizuru,¿Por qué me trata de esa manera? Demonios…

--hola natsuki

--hola mai,¿Qué quieres?

--Pues lo que pasa es que, quería ver si tu no querías ,bueno ,ir a dar un paseo con -migo en la noche,¿crees poder?

--Mai, mira, ya habíamos hablado y quedamos en que

--Es solo como amigas,te entiendo,y no estoy enojada simplemente quiero pasar un rato agradable con tu compañía, te quiero natsuki…

--Mai…esta bien,¿a donde quieres ir?

--Quiero ir a dar un paseo por el parque que esta por mi casa, será poco tiempo, solo quiero conversar contigo.

--Esta bien, te paso a ver a tu casa a eso de las…¿8pm?

--¡Esperare ansiosa!.- dijo la pelirroja muy feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a natsuki.

--Vaya…ahhhh.- dio un suspiro de preocupación natsuki.

Shizuru se dirigía ala dirección.

--buenas tardes directora, me urge hablar con usted.

--¿Qué es lo que sucede señorita fujino?la noto algo tensa

---Mire lo que pasa es que , vine para renunciar a mi puesto como kaicho

-¿a que viene esa repentina petición?¿esta usted segura? es un puesto muy solicitado…

--Completamente segura, además ,tengo que dejar todas las cosas en orden antes.-dijo bajando un poco la voz

--¿dijo algo shizuru san?

--No, no es nada directora, eso era todo, por favor, respete mi decisión, a partir de mañana quiero que se anuncie mi renuncia y reito san regrese a su puesto.

--Como usted quiera, pero supongo que ya lo ha pensado bien no?

--Mucho directora mashiro, compermiso hasta luego.

Dijo para después salir de la sala.

-¿Cómo te fue con natsuki mai?.- pregunto nao.

-ahh!! Muy bien, acepto ir conmigo a pasear en la noche.

-que le dijiste?

-pues que si quería salir conmigo y me dijo que si! Quedamos solo como amigas

-mmm, te conozco muy bien tokiha mai, no creo que tu te hayas conformado solo con eso…¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿yo ?por supuesto que nada, solo quiero recordar mis viejos tiempos alado de natsuki, todavía la amo ¿sabes ?a pesar que ella es de lo mas fría conmigo desde ya hace mucho tiempo. en fin, me voy a comenzar a alistar amiga por que hoy va a ser un día muy importante para mi.

- insisto, tu actitud no es normal..- dijo nao pensativa

Mientras en casa de natsuki.

-hija. ¿Qué haces?

-busco un atuendo adecuado para esta noche mama.

- ¿y eso?

-es mai, me pidio que saliéramos en la noche a dar un paseo, y a pesar de que yo no queria me insistió tanto que tuve que acceder.

- ¿de regreso alas andadas señorita?

- no mama, para nada! A mai ya le dije que no quiero nada con ella más que amistad.

Dio la hora en la que ya tenia que verse con mai .

-natsuki!

-¿estas lista? vamonos.

- esta muy agradable la noche ¿verdad? natsuki…

-mucho ,mai,¿estas bien con esto?

-si ya sabes te dije que solo quiero amistad.

-no te creo.

-natsuki,¿Por qué ya no quieres regresar conmigo acaso quieres a alguien mas?

-mai ¿recuerdas quien me mando a pedir espárragos por que según estaba confundida?

-si, lo siento, yo no quería.

-tu mataste el amor que te tenia. así que ahora ¿de que te quejas?

-natsuki entiendeme, tenia miedo de que mis padres se enteraran de lo nuestro, las relaciones asi no son fácilmente aceptadas

- ya no quiero hablar de esto mai.

- para ti es fácil por que ti mama lo aceptaba por ser de mente abierta, pero en mi caso es diferente.

-basta mai.

-ay ay ay!

-¿Qué sucede mai?¿pasa algo malo?

-de repente me empezó a doler la cabeza¡ ahhh! Es fuerte el dolor!

-resiste mai,¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-no! No, basta con que me lleves a casa, esta mas cerca, ahí tengo medicinas.

-¿estas segura?

-si, siento esto, justo cuando decides salir conmigo.

-no hables ,vamos atu casa.

Natsuki y mai se dirigieron asu casa de mai,

-subeme a mi recamara por favor, quiero acostarme.

-esta bien ,vamos.

- estoy muy nerviosa mai, no se que hacer en situaciones como esta.

- tengo una jarra de agua ahí encima de mi escritorio, sírvete cuanto quieras.

-gracias.

-ahhh! Me siento mejor. Gracias mai, y tu?¿como te sientes?

- ya se me esta pasando.

-ufff, menos mal, bueno yo ahora me voy, ojala te mejores, le dire a tus padres que cuiden de ti.

-espera…tu no vas a ningún lado, esta vez no te me escapas natsuki kuga.

-¿Qué dices? Necesito irme mai!

- no,no podras ademas.

-claro que si….me tengo que…ir..¿por que me siento debil?

-puse unas pequeñas gotas de una "pastilla magica" en el agua que te tomaste, caíste natsuki, ahora nada impedirá que seas completamente mía de nuevo.

Mai tomo a natsuki y la tiro hacia la cama, mientras ella lentamente caminaba hasta donde estaba la peliazul,comenzo a desprenderse de sus prendas lentamente mientras se acomodaba encima de natsuki ,le empezó a besar el cuello .a lamer, a morder,

-m…mai.. no, esto no..detente

-no me detendré, niégame que quieres que te haga esto.

-n..no..quiero.

-aaaahh,ahhh,mai!!!detente!

Mai desesperadamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a natsuki, primero desabotono su blusa ,dejando al descubierto el azul sostén que llevaba la chica, poco después lo removió por que le estorbaba, dejo al aire sus hermosos pechos,los comenzó a besar , a mordisquear y a lamer ,suavemente comenzó a bajar una mano, hasta que llego ala entrepierna de natsuki,le desabrocho el pantalos y metió su mano,la humedad de natsuki se podía sentir dentro de sus pliegues,mai que ya estaba completamente desnuda empezó a hacer fricción contra el sexo de natsuki lentamente ,cuanto placer sentía.

-aaahh,mai,mai,eres estupenda!

-¿te gusta esto natsuki?.-pregunto mientras hacia que la mano de natsuki toque sus pechos de ella.

-mm..mai..

Asi se la pasaron toda la noche, natsuki no pudo hacer nada para detenerla…mai había logrado su objetivo..

Ala mañana siguiente natsuki desperto,y vio a mai acostada su lado.

-demonios¿Por qué me siento asi?!ehhh¡¡¡¿Qué rayos hice?...

se levanto y se vistio inmediatamente para después regresar asu casa, estaba muy enfadada por que recordó lo que mai hizo la noche anterior, como fingió estar enferma solo para que pudiera efectuar su plan.

--esto no te lo perdonare mai…-pensaba la chica de regreso a su casa..- para colmo de males hoy al fin es el día de la obra ,espero me salga bien, shizuru se molesto conmigo gracias a mi actitud hacia ella, bien, espero todo salga bien.

Paso el tiempo y ya había llegado la hora de la obra.

--estoy muy nerviosa.- pensaba shizuru.-¿Por qué me siento asi?

--¡tres minutos para entrar a escena!¿listos?

--¡Sii!

Ya en escena.

-me lo prometiste tommy,que no volverias a meterte en asuntos suciosy me prometiste que iriamos a paris.-

-no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como otros se enriquecen, confia en mí, saldrá bien.

-ya no se, lo nuestro ha terminado, por mi sigue con el contrabando de alcohol, ojala te ahogues en el,no me busques.

En eso hace su aparición la misteriosa cantante ,interpretada por shizuru.

-vaya, tu debes ser la nueva chica,la cantante,¿quieres que te de un buen consejo? Aléjate de el no te traerá mas que problemas..- se va.

-mira, no te culpo, tampoco te digo que me perdones, solo he hecho lo que debia, aquella noche de lluvia, que entraste en mi club, no fue una coincidencia ¿verdad?

-las coincidencias no existen.

-tu cara…me es tan familiar, me recuerda a una dama que conocí ,solo que no era real , era un sueño.

-¿Cómo era la chica de tu sueño?

-yo, apenas la recuerdo, solo se que, eres hermosa…

Natsuki se quedo mirando fijamente a shizuru y no continuaba con sus líneas por lo tanto la directora empezo a soplarle que seguía.

-¡la canción!

- el sueño.-continuo natsuki.-ayudame a recordarlo, canta para mi.-shizuru se levanto y comenzó a cantar, no sin antes quitarse la capa que llevaba encima, fue cuando natsuki pudo verle bien, se veía estupenda…tanto que el corazon de natsuki se estremecia.

No necesito mas de nada ahora que

Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro

Créeme esta vez

Créeme porque

Créeme y veras

No acabara mas

Tengo un deseo escrito en alto

Que vuela ya

Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo

Créeme esta vez

Créeme porque

Me haría daño ahora

Ya lo se

Hay gran espacio en tu y yo

Cielo abierto que ya

Nos se cierra a los dos

Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo

Te ruego

Víveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Y te transformas en un cuadro

Dentro de mi

Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas

Créeme esta vez

Créeme porque

Me haría daño una y otra vez

Sí, entra en mi realidad

Hoy yo tengo algo más

Que jamás tuve ayer

Necesitas vivirme un poco mas

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo

Te ruego

Víveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Has abierto en mi la fantasía

Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha

Es tu guión

La vida mía

Me enfocas, me diriges

Pones las ideas

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Shizuru termino de cantar a natsuki, y esta se acerco y la beso frente a todo el publico presente, el padre de shizuru no lo podía creer.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

PERDONAME"

AUTORA: Daphne (theprincess_ofthe_)

CAPITULO 7

Al terminar la obra, todos estaban esperando por shizuru y natsuki para felicitarlas por su excelente interpretación…

-¡natsuki, hija, estuviste genial, pero hija, la parte del beso final ¿también estaba en el guion? Ya sabes que yo no tengo nada en contra de eso…pero los de mas…y el reverendo…

- si estaba mama, aun que la directora de la obra lo dejo a elección…decidí hacerlo, no se por que, me nació.

-aun así estuviste genial hija.- le dijo su madre con un abrazo, al parecer estaba muy felizde que al fin su hija haya hecho algo bueno.

- gracias mama.

-muy interesante la interpretación de esta noche, tu actuación no ha estado mal, bueno, tengo que irme.- dijo la directora de la obra que era yukino.

-bye.

-natsuki, ¡has estado magnifica!.- comento su maestra.

- gracias sensei.

-natsuki, buena actuación hija.- le dijo mientras se acercaba un hombre muy bien parecido enflusado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pensaba si podríamos ir a cenar juntos

- no tengo hambre.- respondió cortante la chica.

- natsuki, no huyas de mi…

- ¡ tu me enseñaste!.- respondió mientras se alejaba enojada.

Mientras por otra parte, se encontraban los amigos de natsuki.

-¿vieron eso? .- dijo mai

-¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto nao

- a ese beso, digo, me pareció que les salio demasiado natural, eso no fue una actuación, o ¿si?

- tienes razón, en cierta forma mai,¿estas celosa? Jaja, se que natsuki es tonta pero sinceramente no creo que se fije en la hija del reverendo.

- eso es lo que tu piensas, pero yo todavía quiero a natsuki para mi, y si esa niñata quiere guerra…guerra tendrá…- dijo mai enojada.

En casa de shizuru…

-hija, me gusto mucho la canción que interpretaste, pero, no estoy nada de acuerdo con el beso del final, ¡es una falta ante dios! Shizuru ¿Qué fue eso?¿que diría la gente?

-papa, la gente aquí es de mente muy abierta, y creo que comprenderán que era solo una simple obra, una simple…obra.- decía mientras le daba la espalda a su padre y se acariciaba los labios…

Al día siguiente, todos asistieron ala escuela, y estaban en la hora del receso, mai y nao almorzaban juntas en la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban ellas y sus amigos de la popularidad…

- ¡dios mío mira quien esta ahí!.- dijo mai a nao-no le mires, que no se de cuenta.

- creo que no quiere sentarse con nosotros.- dijo la chica de cabello corto.

Miraban a natsuki llegar al área de cafetería como buscando a alguien, vio alas chicas pero evidentemente no se quería sentar con ellas, enseguida que encontró a shizuru decidió ir a sentarse con ella, la chica leía atentamente un libro mientras tomaba su jugo, sin dejar de ver el libro, entonces natsuki se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

- pueden vernos ¿no?.- dijo shizuru a natsuki.

- y eso…¿arruinaría tu reputación?.- le dijo natsuki ala castaña..-¿Qué estas leyendo?

-"matar a un ruiseñor" estoy leyendo todos los libros de autores contemporáneos de la lista de roseman.

-¿y cuantos son en total?

-unos días, pero luego siguen pero luego siguen unos cuantos de británicos y europeos.

-¿también forma parte de tu lista?...leer esos libros.- ante este comentario shizuru no dijo nada, simplemente siguió leyendo el libro atentamente.

- shizuru, lo estoy intentando pero, creo que hecho de menos estar contigo ,creo que…me…inspiras…- comento natsuki.

- suena a falso.

-¿Qué suena a falso?

- todo.

-pues ¡ no lo es!

- demuéstralo.- dijo la castaña y se levanto de la mesa tomo su bolso y se fue del lugar, dejando a natsuki con la palabra en la boca. shizuru ya iba saliendo de la escuela y natsuki la sigui hasta ahí tratando de detenerla, corría detrás de ella.

- ¡shizuru! ¡shizuru!

-no tienes idea de lo que significa la amistad.- dijo shizuru sin detener su paso.

- ¡yo..Quiero mas que eso!

- ¡tu no sabes lo que quieres!

- tu tampoco, ¡te asusta el hecho de que alguien te desee y quiera estar contigo!

- ¿ por que debería asustarme?

- por que no puedes refugiarte ni entes libros, ni en tu telescopio, ni siquiera en dios!.- dijo natsuki.- no, no, ¿sabes por que estas tan asustada? Por que también quieres estar conmigo…

Ante este comentario shizuru solo se torno triste en su rostro se dio la media vuelta y se subió a su auto para regresar a su casa, mientras conducía pensaba.

- claro natsuki, has acertado, estoy muy asustada por que se que nadie aceptaría lo nuestro, y por que muchas cosas nos impiden estar juntas….- al pensar esto unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos carmesí.

Mas tarde natsuki estaba componiendo su moto, y como siempre su amiga nao estaba ahí con ella, puso música hip-hop.

- ¡sii! hoy si nos vamos a divertir!

-¿ podrías bajar un poco el volumen nao? Algunas intentamos trabajar.- dijo nastuki seria.

- ahhh, eres especialista en arruinarle la fiesta ala gente, pero no importa por que…! El club nao y natsuki atacan de nuevo!...vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía un cd que tenia ahí natsuki.

- Me lo presto shizuru.

- mmm, ahora también escuchas la música de su gente?

- su…¿gente?... oh vaya!

-lectores de biblias, portadores de crucifijos, que se sienten ungidos de dios

- ella no es así

- bueno pero, por lo que veo mai tenia razón, en lo del beso entre tu y shizuru, era real.¿que te pasa natsuki, ya no tienes tiempo para tus amigos?.- pregunto nao.

-no se pero paso.- respondió natsuki.-estoy cansada de hacer siempre las mismas cosas

- esa chica te ha cambiado y no te diste cuenta

-¿eso también te lo dijo mai?

-no… eso lo digo yo.-dijo nao muy seria.

Por la noche natsuki decidió ir a casa de shizuru, le llevo un presente, al llegar shizuru estaba sentada en una silla en el jardín de su casa.

--hola

- hola natsuki¿ que haces aquí?

- vine a traerte esto.

-¿Qué es esto?.- una bolsa rosada de regalo muy presentable.

- es un regalo para ti.- respondio natsuki y shizuru abrió el regalo, era una blusa del estilo que a ella le gustaba usar, y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón con un osito café abrazándola.

- ¡gracias! No debiste molestarte, pero, es muy lindo.

-no te preocupes, bueno me voy, nos vemos en clase. Al voltear, natsuki se topo con el padre de shizuru quien se le quedo viendo sorpresivamente.

- señorita kuga…

- adiós reverendo.

El padre de shizuru lo veía alejarse mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

-shizuru, las personas como ella tienen expectativas, ya conoces mis normas y no van a cambiar.

- muy bien.- dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- quizás no te importe lo que yo diga o crea, pero ten en cuenta la opinión de dios

- creo que lo que quiere es que… sea feliz. Voy a preparar la cena.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, se levanto y se fue

En casa de natsuki…

- he hablado con tu padre ,me contó que el día de la obra hablo contigo.- dijo saeko.

- mandar un cheque cada mes no te convierte en padre.

- natsuki, hay muchas cosas que..

- ¡nos abandono!

- hay que saber perdonar. le dijo su madre y natsuki se quedo algo pensativa al escuchar eso de ella.


End file.
